The Sweet Side
by Britney Louise
Summary: Drake Parker is the coolest guy in school. He can get any girl he wants....can't he?
1. Introduction

**So I was watching Drake and Josh today, and a story idea popped into my head **** Enjoy!**

**Drake's POV**

_Drake Parker always got whatever girl he wanted. He had great hair, great eyes, and a great smile. He was even in a band. He was never rejected. But there was one girl who he would never be able to have. Even if he actually tried to be sweet, she wouldn't bat an eye at him. Part of it was the fact that she was his brother's girlfriend. Her name is Mindy Crenshaw, and Drake Parker is totally in love with her. Too bad she didn't feel the same way. _

**So that's the little preview intro thing. I'll try to start the first chapter soon :D**


	2. Almost

So here's the first chapter...hope it's ok.

Drake's POV

I walk in the door after school and plop my bookbag down on the floor. It lands with a thud and I hear a cracking sound like something broke. I shrug and walk straight into the kitchen. Megan is in there.

"Boob." she mumbles, and walks away. I roll my eyes. I open the fridge and drink straight from the milk carton. Then I go up to my room. Well, me and Josh's room. I slam open the door, only to be welcomed by a scream from my brother. I roll my eyes again.

"Oh, oh, dude, you scared me!" he gasps, holding his chest dramatically.

"Seriously man?" I ask, and plop down on the couch next to him.

"Well you don't just barge into a room like that!" he complains.

"I've only done it every day since you moved in here!" I reply.

"And it's rude!" he whines again.

"And it's rude!" I mock, exagerating my face.

"That tears it!" he yells, and jumps on me. I scream as his crashes upon me, and slap at his face. He slaps back. _This happens all the time. _

"Get off me josh!" I yell, while his body squirms off of me.

"Fine." he says, and stands up. I get up next to him.

"Sorry dude." I say, my arms spread out like I want to hug him.

"Really? A hug?" he asks excitedly his face lighting up.

"Yes, really. Hug me brother!" I yell. He walks over, a huge grin upon his face, and I slap him with one of my hands.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asks, holding a hand to his cheek.

"For jumping all over me!" I reply. Then I slap him on the other side of his face. He hits me back. We get in another slap fight. Suddenly a voice interupts us.

"Josh? Are you there?" Mindy calls up the stairs. We freeze. My heart skips a beat.

"Mindy's here!" Josh exclaims, and starts to fix his hair in the mirror like a spazz.

"Ugh, the animal." I fasley complain, rolling my eyes at Josh's panicked expression. Secretly my heart is beating so fast I swear Megan can hear it from downstairs.

"Hey Joshy!" she squeals when she walks into the room, and puts her arm out for a hug. He recieves it, a light blush appearing on his face.

"Hey Drake." she says lamley, her face becoming straight again. My heart sinks. But I have to pretend that it didn't hurt.

"Hey snake." I reply, and walk over to my bed. I pick up my guitar and start to strum, trying to annoy them.

"Drake!" Josh yells, but I pretend not to hear. "Drake!" he yells again. I stop playing and look over. Mindy and Josh are holding hands on the couch, both looking irritated.

"What?" I ask, pretending to be dumbfounded.

"We're trying to hang out." Josh explains, pointing to Mindy and himself.

"I know." I reply, and start to play again. Josh clears his throat.

"Alooone!" Josh says, over exagerating his vowels.

"Ugh, fine." I answer, hopping down from the bed. I look over at Mindy, and examine what she's wearing. It's a short jean skirt and a pink tank top, totally showing off her boobs. I start to stare. Mindy clears her throat.

"Oh, uh, you just have a, uh...orange...on your shoulder." I explain, thinking of something totally random to say.

"An orange?" she asks, looking at me like I'm a moron. Which I am. _An orange? What the hell was I thinking?_

"Uh...yeah...ok...bye!" I say, and quickly step out of the room. I let out a sigh of releif. _What a trainwreck that was. I hope she doesn't realize what I was doing...that I think she's pretty hot...not pretty hot, super hot...oh god, why does she have to be with Josh?_

**That kinda sucked...sorry haha...i'll make the next chapter better. REVIEW PLZ :)**


	3. Breaking Point

I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated….well, anything on here. I haven't been very good with new chapters. But I'm working on it! Here's the next chapter

Drake's POV

"What are you doing?" Megan asks me in an irritated tone. I look up at her from the couch.

"Watching TV." I reply. She walks over and looks at the screen.

"Celebrities Underwater. Nice." She approves, and plops down next to me. "Who's the victim this time?"

"Orlando Bloom." I reply.

"Ooooh, sexy." She says, staring intently on the screen. I'm trying to do the same, but I get interrupted by an irritating squeal from upstairs.

"Ugh. Josh and Mindy are probably making out." Megan comments, and shudders.

"Gross." I agree, rolling my eyes. Of course, secretly I wish I was up there with Mindy. Holding her in my arms, hands tangled in her hair, lips pressed up against her. But of course that's not reality. And it never will be. My heart squeezes. I try to focus on the show, but it seems that Josh and Mindy are trying to irritate me. Every 10 seconds there's another noise from upstairs. Finally, I can't take it.

"Dammit! Can't they shut up?" I yell in exasperation.

"I know, right?" Megan agrees half-heartedly, still engrossed with Orlando Bloom. I sigh. "Oh! There's a shark! Come on Orlando, swim! Swim!" she yells at the tv screen. I roll my eyes. There's a bang above us.

"Oh my god!" I yell, throwing my hands up. "I'm going up there!"

"I'd be careful. They might be…kissing…." Megan whispers, faking another shudder. I stand up, and stomp up the stairs. _This is stupid. I shouldn't care if they're kissing. _My chest aches at the thought of them kissing. I mean, I know they're dating and everything, but I don't want Mindy kissing anyone. Unless it's me. Which isn't an option. _Why do I like her! _I get to the room, and stop at the front door. _Do I really wanna barge in there and see them? _Before I make a decision, something I hear makes it for me.

"Come on, Josh! You know you want to!" Mindy's whining.

"No. You know how I feel about abstinence!" Josh exclaims.

"Abstinece is defined as not having sex. We won't be having sex. Just some foreplay." She says, deepening her voice. _She sounds so sexy!_

"No! Mindy, this is something I really belive in. I'm not gonna throw my beliefs away." Josh argues.

"But Josh-"

"No! That's final!" Josh says in finality. I let out a sigh of relief, not even realizing I had been holding my breath.

"Fine." I hear Mindy say. Then I hear her get up and walk towards the door. "Then I'm going home." She says, and before I can move, opens the door. She looks straight at me.

"What do you want, Parker?" she snarls.

"Nothing!" I say innocently, holding both my hands up. She glares at me and walks down the hallway. I can't help but check out her butt when she walks away from me. _Look at that perfect ass. _

"Did you hear that, Drake?" Josh asks, his head in his hands. I step fully into the room.

"Hear what?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What Mindy and I were talking about." He says.

"What, you think I was just standing at the door, listening? Pffft, I have way better things to do than that!" I reply, probably overdoing it.

"She wants to have sex." He says, looking up at me. I try to act shocked.

"What? Sex? With _you_?" I say, holding a hand up over my mouth.

"Yeah." He replies.

"And?" I say, trying to act like I don't know his answers.

"I told her no." he shrugs.

"What? No? You told your girlfriend you don't wanna do it?" I say, being totally serious. What guy won't tap their girlfriend?

"Yeah. I don't believe in sex before marriage." He replies. I look away, trying to seem innocent. I nervously tap my leg. I clear my throat. "Not that I hate people that do it before. I just don't believe in it." Josh ads, looking knowingly in my direction. Josh knows I'm not a virgin. I haven't been since I was 15.

"So that's why she looked so pissed?" I ask stupidly. Of course it was.

"Yeah. I hope she'll talk to me." He says, rubbing his face. _I don't…_

"She'll come around." I say lamely.

"Yeah, I hope so." He says. "Hey, you wanna go get a taco or something?" he asks. Stupid, random Josh.

"Nah, I gotta go meet someone." I lie.

"Who?" he aks.

"Some girl." I shrug.

"You don't know her name?" he asks in disbelief.

"What do I look like, a phonebook? No, I don't know her name. I just got her number." I reply sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go. Have fun with your nameless maiden." He calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

_Oh, I'll have fun. But it won't be with some random chick. It'll be with a specific one. With Mindy Crenshaw. _

Sorry if that was lame. lol


	4. Party Time?

Drake's POV

I grab the keys off the counter, and go out to my car. I slide into the seat and start the car.

I'm going to Mindy's house.

I know where she lives. Josh doesn't know that. I don't think anybody knows that. I swear I'm not a stalker. I just saw the address in Josh's address book…and I've never actually been to her house. I only know the street address. Anyway, I pull onto her street, and up to her house. I have no idea how I'm going to explain why I'm here, but I have to try. I pull up to her house. It's really nice. This family must be loaded. I look in the mirror and fix my hair. I take a deep breath, and get out of the car. I walk up to her door. My heart is hammering in my chest. I ring the doorbell. I hear footsteps. I feel like I can't breathe. What is wrong with my? Drake Parker is never this nervous about a girl. Ever. The door suddenly opens, stopping my thoughts. But it isn't Mindy standing there. It's some old lady.

"Yes?" she says, in a old voice. _Maybe this is the wrong house._

"Um, is there a Mindy Crenshaw here?" I ask, peering into the room beyond her.

"Yes, that's my granddaughter. What is this about?" she asks.

"I was wondering if she was here." I explain.

"No, she's at the movie theater. Why?" she says.

"I need to talk to her. But I'll just go and find her at the movie theater. Thanks." I start to walk away.

"Are you my Mindy's boyfriend?" she asks, smiling at me.

"Oh, no ma'am. That's my brother." I explain. _But I wish it was me._

"That's too bad. You're a very handsome fellow." She says, looking upset.

"Oh, um, thanks. Bye." I say.

"Bye bye!" she calls from behind me. I hear her door shut. I drive to the Premiere. Hopefully I can find Mindy there.

I walk inside and look around. I spot Mindy in line to get a drink. My heart pounds as I make my way over to her. I casually lean against the wall beside her. She hasn't noticed me yet. I pretend to not notice her.

"Drake?" she asks when she finally sees me.

"Oh, Mindy! Hey." I reply, pretending like I didn't expect to see her. "What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Um, seeing a movie. What else would you do at a movie theater?" she says, looking at me like I'm stupid.

"I dunno. But I don't see anyone else. Are you by yourself?" I ask her, looking around.

"Yeah." She replies, then looks skeptical. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." I answer.

"What do you want Drake?" she says, looking exasperated.

"I don't want anything from you. Ugh." I say, pretending to be disgusted.

"Whatever." She says, and starts to walk away. _Dammit. Why'd I say that?_

"Wait, Mindy." I say, and she turns back around. She looks at me like she's expecting me to say something mean.

"What?" she says.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight." I ask her.

"What party?" she asks suspiciously.

"My friend Trevor is throwing it at his out. It's at 7." I answer.

"And why are you asking me?" she says, still not trusting me.

"I'm inviting everyone." I shrug.

"Even Josh?" she says.

"Uh, no. Not Josh." I answer.

"Good."

"Good?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah. I don't want him there." She answers.

"Why not?" I ask her, even though I probably know the answer.

"It's….why do you care?" she asks, suddenly suspicious again.

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I dunno."

"Ok…but we're kinda in a fight I guess. I want to do something that he doesn't. Whatever." She tells me anyway.

"Oh, ok." I say. "So….the party? You in?" I ask, my heart beating nervously.

"Mmm…maybe." She says, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh, and if you go, wear something hot." I add as I start to walk away.

"Excuse me?" she says.

"Every girl at these parties do. And if you're the hottest, you may just win a good time with me." I say, winking.

"Ugh. No thanks." She says, walking away.

_We'll see about that. _

**Ta-da! This chapter is finished! Review plz **


End file.
